A difference in opinion
by Coley814
Summary: Severus Snape has a decision to make. Hermione Granger won't let it be the wrong one.


Had a thought earlier so thought I'd get scribbling! Looking at leaving this as a one-shot, however feedback is greatly appreciated and I might consider leaving the status as 'in progress' for the time being depending on people's opinions :)

Just to set the scene a bit, this is post war, Severus is alive, and Hermione has stayed at Hogwarts to become the new charms professor and head of Gryffindor.

* * *

The last pieces of the castle had been put back together, Hagrid's hut was re-built to its exact previous state and the grounds restored to its usual beauty. In the previous weeks following the war, funerals were held, arrests made, injuries heeled and lives started to get back on track. All but Severus Snape's.

He couldn't carry on like nothing happened. The castle had too many memories. He was free now, and all he wanted to do was dissapear. Naturally, Albus was having none of it. Whenever the subject was mentioned, it was brushed aside with the offer of 'lemon drop?', or 'lovely weather we're having isn't it?'. No, he didn't want a bloody lemon drop, yes the weather was nice but he'd rather be experiencing it from somewhere else.

He had no need to stay at Hogwarts now, not really?

Hermione, on the other hand, had spent a mere fortnight tracking her parents, restoring their memory and taking them to the Burrow to introduce them to her wider wizarding family before explaining the whole situation. She _couldn't_ leave Hogwarts yet. The upcoming retirement of Professor Flitwick _meant_ that a new charms Professor was required, and who better to replace him than a charming young fresh face, as she was told by Dumbledore. She jumped at the chance.

So, decision made, a few weeks before the students were due to return to their studies, she arranged her possessions with a flick of the wrist and had moved into her quarters within ten minutes of arriving.

Someone else had different ideas. He wasn't going to stay another term, then he was. It wasn't worth it, then it was. He'd miss Hogwarts but he simply needed to move on. Then again, this was his home, maybe things would be different this time round? He couldn't think straight. Severus Snape left his chambers and stalked through the dungeons. Nothing like another walk to clear his head.

Since she arrived back at Hogwarts, she often spied him leaving the castle and dissapearing into the grounds. He rarely joined the rest of the staff at meals, unless forced by Albus. He was dangerously silent. He hadn't changed much, the usual sneer was there- his robes still billowed around him as he walked. He made no particular effort to converse with people but would answer when spoken to, strangely enough even Hermione got a word out of him on occasion. There was definitely something afoot however.

Hermione wasn't the type to simply let things go unnoticed, she had spotted him many times in the weeks running up to the students return, dissapearing into the darkness, and this time as she watched his silhouette cross the grounds in the direction of the great Boars, she decided to follow. Bloody hell his legs were long.

It it was growing dark, and was the last Friday before the students were to return for the new term the following week. The Great hall was decorated in each of the Houses colours and the whole staff population bar one were enjoying their last student-less weekend. Hermione made her way towards the entrance to the grounds. Along the repaired bridge, past Hagrid's hut with its windows glowing warmly from the fireplace. Soon she came closer to the gates, and noticed a figure sitting on a large stone near by with its head in its hands. She stopped where she was and squinted her eyes. Make no mistake, it was Severus Snape who was sat before her, but why? Her brilliant mind had figured it out in seconds.

She didn't need to speak to him to know what was going on. She simply walked towards him, not hesitating to sit on the rock next to him. His hand dropped to his lap, he sat back, and sighed.

"Butterbeer?" She asked simply.

He stood, she stood, they walked through the enchanted gates together and apparated to Hogsmeade. ' _Why on earth not'_ he thought.


End file.
